The Tyech Effect
The Tyech Effect '''is the result of a paradox between two of the same people existing at once that are HyperDerikas, or four of the same Derika. It is extremely rare, yet possible to come across. It is not noticable at first appearance. It is named after the Derikan scientist named Martin Tyech, who cloned himself four times and discovered it. Effects *Never-ending daylight *Unnaturally brighter sky and environment *All hostile mobs passive *Seemingly empty/abandoned cities, towns, ect. *Dorment villians (i.e. Tantibus, Haskoradom, Drekask, and Ejka not bothering anybody/not responding to telepathy, necropathy, ect.) *Frequent spawning of angelic creatures Process The Tyech Effect always starts with two HyperDerikas/four Derikas that '''must be within 10 yards of each other. If they are not close distance-wise enough, then the Tyech Effect does not work. If they are within the correct distance, the first effect noticable is dorment villians, then the brighter sky. All other effects take place in about an hour. After 24 hours, it should be noted that the two HyperDerikas/four Derikas must stay within the same distance of 10 yards or else the Tyech Effect will end. One person can only experience the Tyech Effect once, so if even one clone steps out of the standard distance, the Tyech Effect will come to an abrupt stop and never happen again for that person. When a day has passed (there will be no night to see), the sun should appear closer than normal. If so, then the Tyech Effect has begun. The two HyperDerikas/four Derikas can move around at this point past the 10 yard limit, but cannot go further than three miles. Somewhere in the world will appear to be a gigantic, angelic-appearing xylophone and an even bigger door that seemingly goes nowhere, but is decorated with the faces of angelic beings and swords. If the two HyperDerikas/four Derikas manage to find it before another day has passed, they have the chance to enter a secret dimension, which is where the door leads to. The sky should appear much, much brighter in the area where these two structures are located at. The door can only be opened by playing the right notes on the xylophone in the exact order they were written to follow (but is not known to HyperDerikas and Derikas). The Tyech Effect happens all across many universes and has happened exactly a billion and three times, but no one has ever been able to play the right notes to enter the secret dimension. The sticks used to play the xylophone with must be used as lightly as possible or else they'll break and cause the Tyech Effect to end. It should be noted that, once playing the xylophone, the only known details of the origonal note pattern is that it is 200 beats long, and they must repeat exactly in each half - the first hundred and the second hundred, meaning that all the notes played in the first half must be '''exactly the same '''in the second half. The Tyech Effect does not end from playing the wrong notes or screwing up the second half, but will end after an hour of playing the xylophone. If they got the note pattern wrong, then the door and the xylophone should appear to catch fire, then vanish along with the Tyech Effect. Both HyperDerikas/All four Derikas must play the xylophone at the same time in the exact same rythim and play the same notes at the exact same time. The xylophone is actually two/four smaller xylophones in one, and can be stretched out to reveal the others. '''Open up the other xylophones as gently and cautiously as possible. '''If they are pulled too hard, they break and end the Tyech Effect. Nobody knows the correct rythim of notes that are supposed to be played on the xylophone, and the HyperDerikas/Derikas must guess the correct rythim. It does no harm to fail playing the correct beats, but the downside is that that person will never be able to try it again. Anybody who is nearby the clones and the two Tyech structures that are NOT playing the xylophone or who are NOT apart of the HyperDerikas/Derikas will have a very high risk to vanishing forever from the intense light generated from the Tyech structures. People with Photokinesis or those that are wearing special light-reflective armor and goggles are capable of surviving being near the light. The sky should appear almost as bright as white when the xylophones are being played, which generate a soothing sound if played in the right way (not hitting the sticks against it too hard) and can be heard all across every universe, but the other effects of the Tyech Effect will not be present in any other planet other than the one that has the Tyech structures on it. After playing the 200 beats, the HyperDerikas/Derikas have a chance to rest for exactly one hour before an unknown force decides if the 200 beats were played correctly (nobody has ever gotten it right). If rejected, the door will slowly vanish along with the xylophone(s). The Tyech Effect has now ended. Side effects of experiencing the extremely strong angelic power for the HyperDerikas may be frequent tiredness, but Derikas may have lots more that are also more severe but not fatally painful or permanent. Category:Effects